1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin pipe with a mouthpiece and a method of manufacturing the resin pipe with a mouthpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there has been a demand for the reduction of the weight of an aircraft and a spacecraft. Accordingly, a fiber reinforced resin composite material of which the strength is relatively high has begun to be used for various parts of an aircraft, such as wings and a fuselage.
A metal pipe, such as an aluminum pipe or a titanium pipe, has been generally used as a pipe, which is used for the aircraft and the spacecraft. However, if the pipe is also made of a fiber reinforced resin composite material, the weight of the aircraft and the spacecraft may be reduced.
Currently, as a pipe using a fiber reinforced resin composite material, a sewage pipe (of which the maximum internal pressure is 1.0 MPa or less), which uses the corrosion resistance of a fiber reinforced resin, or the like has been put into practical use in a general industrial field other than an aerospace field.
However, a lightweight property is required for the aircraft and the spacecraft, together with pressure resistance and airtightness (gas barrier properties). With only a fiber reinforced resin composite material, it is difficult to secure airtightness and there is a concern that a medium flowing through the pipe leaks.
A method of manufacturing a fiber reinforced resin composite pipe has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 9-277391 and 2001-270005. JP-A No. 2001-270005 discloses that an inner face-protecting layer (7) made of only a resin is formed in the innermost layer of a fiber reinforced resin composite pipe.
However, JP-A Nos. 9-277391 and 2001-270005 do not disclose a resin pipe with a mouthpiece, that is, a resin pipe to which a mouthpiece used to connect a pipe is joined, or a method of manufacturing the resin pipe with a mouthpiece.